silviaocfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (obito sister)
The first thing you need to do is follow the instructions here: Infobox Instructions Then continue to copy-paste the below content. ' OC's First Name/Second Name ''(name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background When ??? was born the Raven was sealed into her, her marking appearing under her collarbone (Like lust in FMA). Growing up everyone feared her , afraid of the beast inside of her, thus making her alone. One day her father died giving her the sharigun. Her mother eventually remarried to ?? Uchiha , becoming step sister to Obito Uchiha. Everyone found out so all she was seen as was "Obito's step sister". She wanted a name for herself, she didn't want to be seen as "obito's step sister" her whole life. She has tried to get close to Obito, she wanted to be seen as a true sister to him but it never happened. ??? developed a hatred for the world , she hated everyone , she wanted to destroy them, she wanted power, be the most powerfiul ninja in the world so everyone would worship her. She wanted to be a goddess. Having the raven inside her has corrupted her due to the mindset she has. When she died her mindset still carried on due to the corruption already being done, she was shattered. After she "died" she got a new identity known as "mystic". Mystic has many faces she uses to conceal her true identity. Mystic is stationed far away in a concealed dark area. She has a throne room where she sits most of the time to rule over everyone, she has a shoji board she uses for her plans similiar to shikamaru. Mystic sees everyone as her pawns, the akatsuki, orochimaru, every other villain, but none of them know that shes secretly on top of them. Shes a manipulator, she manipulates people to do her bidding. The whole world is just part of her plan to destroy them. Once everyone is destroyed she will rewrite the world from the ground up where shes the ruler , the goddess and everyone will worship her. Personality Growing up ??? was a sweet quiet girl . She didn't talk much but she was very smart. At the same time she was sweet, something was always off about her. she always seemed a little dark. she was intimidating, people feared her thinking she would hurt them . After she became Obito's step-sister she started to go downhill, she started to talk back to people, she was a little violent Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.